


When Changing Species

by Ponzuyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponzuyan/pseuds/Ponzuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Things that come into my mind.)</p>
<p>The Shire has fallen and Bilbo and fauntlings take refuge in Rivendell, when Pippin does something to change their species.  The Elves like them how they are and are curious about the change, the Dwarves want to instigate a change for who wants to be Elves?</p>
<p>Bilbo is getting a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The change

Don't own the characters. Just putting something down in writing because its stuck in my head for a while. 

 

 

Bilbo was holding onto baby Pippin while reading a story from one of the Elves’ library. Little Frodo, Merry and Sam surrounding his feet listening with apt attention. Bilbo was glad that he had his little ones around him, but how they came to be was unfortunate indeed, for Orcs had invaded the Shire. Bilbo, who had the little ones over so their parents could be free for the evening left them with him for the week and that was the last time he had seen them. In the chaos, all Bilbo had in mind was to get the children away from the Shire. He tried to keep a look out for any other hobbits but all he could see were the slaughtered bodies of neighbours and families that he has known practically all his life. It was disheartening to see. It took a lot of strength to get them to Rivendell and to Lord Elrond, who bless his heart sent his warriors to the Shire to see if anybody else had survived. When they returned, it was clear that they found no survivors. The little ones were very quiet for the first several weeks. Keeping within vicinity to Bilbo, never straying far. It took a while for them to trust the elves but eventually they began smiling and laughing again. Pippin seemed the easiest since he was only a babe, but at times like the others he would look around for his parents and whimper. All Bilbo could do was hold them close and sing a lullaby. But the fact was they might be the only hobbits left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They had a nice routine at Rivendell, Bilbo would tend the garden and organise the vast library while also tending to games and parenting of the little ones. It was exhausting but he loved them all, and it didn't hurt that the Elves adored the babes in their midst. Always volunteering to teach or mind them. They were going to be spoilt but Bilbo thought they would deserve it. 

 

"Bii-bo?" 

 

Yes, Pippin?

 

"Ack!

 

Pippin smacked a small rounded stone onto Bilbo's chest and the most peculiar thing occurred. Elvish writing encircled the Hobbits before the circle shone brighter that the Hobbits had to shield their eyes. Once behind their eyelids seem to adjust normally, Bilbo checked on his fauntlings, only to discover that he had 3 toddler elves and 1 baby elf in front of him. The children also seemed shocked and started to explore their new ears as well as their now smaller and hairless feet. Bilbo also glanced down at his feet to also discover his was small and hairless.

 

‘Uncle Bilbo?’

 

‘Frodo, Sam, Merry. Follow me. We must go at once to Lord Elrond. Sam, if you could carry the book please and Frodo, hold hands with Merry.’ 

 

Bilbo then retrieved the stone Pippin was waving about and the hobbits-that-are-no-more made their way to Lord Elrond's study. They didn't meet anyone on the way, which was a blessing in disguise, and Bilbo hoped that his luck would hold. Knocking politely, Bilbo waited until he was ushered in. Since the children thought this was grand for the moment ran in to Lord Elrond.

 

‘Master Elrond, look!! We're elves too!!’ 

 

Lord Elrond could only look bewildered at the little elflings in front of him. It's been so long to see the sight of an elfling and to see three toddlers, a babe and a child in front of him was kindling a hope that perhaps this was a sign of welcoming reproduction. 

 

‘Lord Elrond, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt in your duties but as you can see we have a bit of a situation. I do not know what happened but we transformed in the library and I brought with me this book and a stone bookmark? Lord Elrond?’

 

Lord Elrond could only stare at the child. He could not believe that the child in front of him was Bilbo. But if he thought about it, Bilbo was in his early 60's so in an Elf's age he would only be a child. Pippin was basically a newborn in their eyes. Oh how he wished to embrace them all and coo at them. They were adorable in his eyes. He couldn't help himself and scooped the 3 toddlers into his lap. The 3 toddlers didn't mind as they love cuddles and snuggles so they all just burrowed themselves into Lord Elrond's stomach. Bilbo on the other hand, felt drastic changes were going to occur. And it already occurred when Pippin was taken from him and he was held high over another Elf's head. Bilbo and the intruder, who happened to be Elrohir, stared at each other before it seemed something clicked within the Elf's noggin. 

 

‘Well, well, well. If it isn't Bilbo Baggins.’

 

‘Not. A. Word.’

 

‘.... You’re adorable!!! Look brother!!’ 

 

How he managed to flip him around without setting him down was a mystery to Bilbo, but indeed Elladan stared at him while tickling little Pippin in his arms. Slowly a grin formed, turning towards his father, both twins froze for they have never seen their father do that before. Lord Elrond was bending over practically purring over the three toddlers who in return were preening from the attention. A certain bout of jealousy overcame the twins as they also would like to be practically covered in Elflings, Father had his turn with them and Arwen but they were quite happy with the ones in their arms. 

The serenity/frustration of the situation was broken when Pippin let out a loud wail, announcing the world that he demanded food. Now the dilemma. Pippin only settled to eat in the kitchen. It seemed he like to eat when he sees other people eating, which meant going to the dinner table and their were always other elves about eating their lunch or lately other elves came practically pushing each other over to help feed the other children while Bilbo busied himself with Pippin. It was the only he would eat properly now a days. But with the hobbits turned into Elflings. Lord Elrond and his sons believed that there would be a bloodbath to get to them as well as a possible kidnapping. Not the bad kind, he was sure that they would be returned... Eventually.

Bilbo just heaved a sigh. Better to get going and feed the children before they got cranky. Bilbo held out his arms for the babe and with a call had the other children following him like ducklings followed by three elf lords.

 

What Bilbo didn't notice while toddling along the corridor towards the kitchen was that even though the corridors were empty didn't mean they went unseen. From the windows, elves just passing over bridges and other housing saw the most incredible sight they haven't seen in many centuries. Curiosity and a need to cuddle and hold a child of their own became great with perhaps thoughts of kidnapping, they all gravitated towards the main hall. And that included some visitors.


	2. Mess Hall

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
Unbeta’d and just updating as I please.  
Thanks for everyone who kudos'd and liked it.

 

CHAPTER 2

 

Bilbo was starting to get irritated. Weren't the elves supposed to help out in their predicament? Yet all he could see was an all out brawl just waiting to happen in front of him. Pippin sensing the tension in the mess hall had all his attention while sucking from his bottle. Lindir and Lord Elrond were being used as a high chair for Frodo and Merry and they do not seem to mind even though most of the food was falling onto their clothes than the toddlers’ mouth. And Sam with adoring eyes to another Elf whom Bilbo knew tended the to all the gardens in Rivendell and beyond and both were in having a conversation about plants.   
Turning back to the scene in front of him it seemed like it was the staff and family of Elrond versus the rest of the population. He can hear something about   
‘Lord Elrond has hogged enough baby Elflings in his life time, the others would like to have that chance too!!!’ Some such nonsense. There was a tap on his shoulder and one of the cooks that he knew from the kitchens brought up another bottle for Pippin. Even with the change it seemed the boys still had their healthy Hobbit appetite.

“I thought I would bring another bottle up, by the time he's done with that one the other bottle should have been cool enough for him to drink.” 

Said the cook, adoringly looking at Bilbo and Pippin, who released his bottle with a pop and with his babble demanded an exchange.

“That's very kind of you. If I may ask for a favour from you.” 

“Of course.”

“Would you mind taking over for me? I think I may need to stop this madness before they start wasting food you and your fellows cooked. A food fight is absolutely deplorable in a hobbits eyes.”

 

The elf's eyes lit up in pure joy and euphoria.

 

“I would gladly do so Mr Baggins.”

 

The elf sat next to him and with care transferred Pippin over who looked at his new perch, gave a gummy smile around the nipple and looked back at the commotion. The elf holding him seemed now completely oblivious to anything else other than the babe in his arms, which Bilbo didn't mind. For now. He marched to the crowd about to demand that they cease the nonsense at once, when he was intercepted by a familiar elf that he thought would never see ever again.

In front of him stood Legolas. Who crouched down to eye level, staring intensely at him. Then with the most blinding smile, he embraced Bilbo. 

 

“Prince Legolas, please get off me!” Bilbo squirmed in the hold, turning red when the young elf rubbed his cheek on his.

 

“I would know my saviour anywhere Mr Baggins. How this came to be, I do not know but to see an elfling is the most wonderful surprise. I have been the youngest but now it seems not to be true. Pardon my saying so, but you are so cute and cuddly.”

Legolas the. Proceeded to squish Bilbo's baby cheeks. And Bilbo could feel the embarrassment rise and redden his cheeks, which Legolas proceeded to squeeze his cheeks even more.

“Legolas release and step back from Mr Baggins this once.”

 

King Thranduil said behind Legolas, who reluctantly did so. In his place, Thranduil knelt down to Bilbo.

 

“I apologise for the behaviour Mr Baggins.”

 

“Oh dear. It - it seems to be happening quite oft....”

 

Before Bilbo knew it, Thranduil started to do exactly what Legolas did but he additionally also pulled his cheeks out.

 

“Vat arr vu doooing?”

 

Thranduil didn't answer only he kept on doing the motion. Behind him Legolas scoffed,

 

“Ada, that is not fair! I was there first.”

 

Thranduil the. Proceeded to pick Bilbo up and cradled him against his shoulder. 

“Perhaps lord Elrond would enlighten us to the transformation of the hobbits?”

“Lord Thranduil, this is highly improper.”

“Are you not an Elf at the moment?”

“Well…yes.”

“Would you say that you are in the body of a young child?”

“It seems so. However, I am not an Elf child. I am a proper grown Hobbit in my mind.”

“That matters not. Any Elf younger than 300 years old are considered children. And the most peculiar Elflings you all have become. I believe some Hobbit features crossed over to you, Young Master Bilbo.”

With that Thranduil took hold of a curled lock and stretched it out before letting go. Mesmerized that the golden lock curled once again atop of Bilbo’s head. Thranduil then proceeded to sit next to the cook who finished burping young Pippin and scowling at any other Elf who would dare to take his alone time away from the young babe, who was about to doze off within the cooks arms. The other boys were also still in midst of eating but they too looked very sleepy. Perhaps the change would tire them. Bilbo didn’t quite know but he too felt fatigued but more so hungry. Which is why he tried to wiggle out of Thranduil ‘s arms, but he held on to Bilbo and proceeded to put many assorted dishes in front of him. 

“Please Lord Thranduil, I would appreciate that you release me at once. I can sit on my own and eat on my own. I do not need to be spoon fed!”

Alas, Thranduil ignored Bilbo and forcefully spoon fed Bilbo like he was being a difficult child, using tricks and tickles for him to eat. Bilbo started to get overwhelmed and a strange surge of sadness came from him. His eyes started to water and hiccups past through his clamped lips. The whole room was silent except for the snores of the other not-Hobbits. 

“OH! I don’t know what came over me. ‘Hic’ I can’t seem to stop. ‘Hic’ I’m terribly sorry!”

Thranduil proceeded to embrace Bilbo and made shushing noises. Bilbo felt that he should feel embarrassed but it also seemed to calm him down. He felt safe and cared for and with such feelings he proceeded to doze and was almost asleep he felt the world whoosh high from the ground and he spied the Lindir, the cook and the Gardner carrying his other sleepy faunts. 

“Lord Elrond, I suggest we put them down for a nap and let us retire and hear how this intriguing transformation occurred.”

Bilbo hoped that they would find the answer while he slept but a slight chill of irritation and anxiety crept up his spine when he heard a few mutter about permanence of their transformation.


End file.
